Hatsukoi
by D Akevia II
Summary: Chap 2 UP Cerita berlanjut, ditengah kebingungannya Naruto akan jatidirinya dan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, Naruto justru mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga dari Author. Khuhuhu *ketawa nista* baca ya, jangan lupa REVIEW..
1. Chapter 1

Hatsukoi © DL-Akevi (Ak)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ada yang saya ambil dari film Boy Crush © Sigi Wimala

Warning : Yaoi / miring / Gaje / Author abal-abal OOC dll.

Rate : T

-

Malam itu masih seperti malam-malam yang sebelumnya, hening. Dalam keheningan itu masih saja muncul kegelisahan pada seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini tidak dapat terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak menginginkannya namun perasaan itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Seperti malam ini. Ia masih bermimpi, tapi ia tidak menginginkan mimpi itu. Mimpi itu masih sama. Dan mimpi itu yang membuat suasana malam selalu terasa lebih panas baginya. Itu jelas terlihat dari tubuhnya yang dipenuhi peluh yang mengalir deras, dalam matanya yang masih terpejam. Dadanya naik-turun tak beraturan, nafasnya terengah-engah seperti seorang penderita asma yang tengah kambuh. Tapi tidak, ia sama-sekali tidak memiliki penyakit itu. Di setiap akhir mimpinya ia akhiri dengan meleguh panjang dan kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram kain yang membalut tempat tidurnya, sama seperti malam ini.

Ia kini telah terbangun dari mimpinya, ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali normal. Ia masih seperti orang yang sedang berpikir atau mengingat mimpinya tadi. Sejurus kemudian, tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram seprai beralih menuju selangkangannya. Basah. Sedetik kemudian ia menengok seseorang yang berada diranjang bawahnya. Ia melihat orang yang berada di ranjang itu masih tertidur pulas dengan tubuh terlentang dan hanya sebuah bokser yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Matanya masih tertuju di situ untuk beberapa detik.

"Sasuke" bisiknya dengan sangat lirih.

Lalu sedetik kemudian ia mengerang tertahan sambil mencengkeram kepalanya dan membanting tubuhnya sendiri di kasur. Ia mencoba memaksa matanya untuk kembali tidur, namun yang ia lakukan sia-sia.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang yang dianggapnya terlelap ternyata sedari tadi telah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Orang itu juga mendengar saat ia membisikan namanya. Malam ini pun tanpa ia sadari, orang itu juga ikut terjaga, menemaninya dalam kegelisahan.

.

.

Minggu, 07.30 am

Di sudut ruang TV sebuah kos-kosan, terlihat seorang remaja dengan gaya rambut emo-raven bernama Sasuke tengah larut dalam Game yang sedang ia mainkan, kedua ibu jarinya dengan cekatan memencet tombol stik game yang mengatur permainannya. Di tengah-tengah permainannya, konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu dengan munculnya seseorang berambut kuning yang ia ketahui orang itu bernama Naruto. Naruto muncul dari balik korden yang menjadi sekat antara ruangan ini dengan ruang yang lain. Ia terus mengamati Naruto tanpa mempedulikan permainannya telah game over. Tetapi Naruto tidak menanggapi tatapan dari Sasuke, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Akhirnya, Naruto menyamankan dirinya dengan duduk di pinggir jendela. Membelakangi Sasuke.

Menyadari permainannya telah game over, Sasuke kembali menyetel ulang permainan dan bersiap untuk memulai, namun ia mengeset di level rendah. Dan sirambut kuning hanya memperhatikan di belakangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan stik game. Dan ternyata alasannya bermain di level rendah adalah agar ia dapat berbicara sambil bermain game.

"Nggak pa-pa?" Jawab Naruto dengan malas.

"Mimpi lagi?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan masih berkutat pada gamenya.

"..." Naruto hanya melengoskan wajahnya menatap pohon di luar rumah kos itu.

"Mungkin aja loe Gay" kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Nggak, Nggak mungkin" jawab Naruto dengan lirih

"Mungkin gue salah. Kan gue cuma bilang 'mungkin' berarti ada kemungkinan enggak. tapi mimpi itu kan bawa'an alam bawah sadar loe. Mungkin aja loe suka cowok tanpa loe sadari. Kalo loe normal, loe mimpinya cewek dong" Kata Sasuke.

"..." Naruto hanya diam tak membalas.

"Tapi emang si" Sasuke berhenti sejenak

"Loe punya sisi itu" kata Sasuke lagi dan dibalas dengan deathglare dari Naruto, Sasuke dapat melihat mata safir Naruto memberinya deathglare lewat pantulan sosok Naruto di layar TV di hadapannya.

"Dan gue yakin kalo loe jadi Gay, pasti bakal banyak cowok yang suka sama loe" Kata Sasuke sambil menghentikan aktifitas kedua tangannya pada stik game, raut mukanya terlihat diam seperti orang yang sedang berpikir dan ibu jari tangan kanannya mengelus-elus tombol stik game saat berkata demikian seolah ia juga ingin menjawab kata-katanya sendiri. 'Termasuk gue', katanya dalam hati. Dalam diamnya Sasuke.

Plak!

Tiba-tiba Naruto melemparinya dengan alas kaki yang sedang dipakainya, sepertinya ia tidak suka dikatakan sebagai cowok yang disukai para gay oleh Sasuke.

"Heh, lemparan loe si kayak cewek tau" balas Sasuke sambil terkekeh

Naruto lebih memilih untuk beranjak meninggalkan si Raven daripada meladeni omongan si Raven yang menurutnya tambah kacau. Ia teringat akan benda yang ia pakai untuk melempar si Raven. Alas kakinya.

"Sasuke, balikin sendal gue! Sekarang!" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ambil aja ndiri! Nih! Nih!" Balas Sasuke sambil memegang sandal milik Naruto dan mengacung-acungkannya di depan sang pemilik.

"Heh! sini balikin!" Akhirnya Naruto pun bertindak, ia berusaha untuk merebut sendalnya yang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke juga berusaha mempersulitnya. Saat Naruto hampir meraihnya ia pindah ke tangan yang lain. Dan...

Bruk!

Tubuh Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Wajah mereka yang berhadapan mempertemukan ke-dua mata mereka yang berlawanan, gelapnya langit malam dan birunya samudra, saling menyelami satu sama lain.

"Huwaaaaaa! Sedang apa kalian!? Kalian ini Gay ya?!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah dan tak beralis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu depan.

Karena kaget mereka spontan terperanjak menjauh. Naruto seperti orang bingung yang sedang mencerna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan temannya, terlihat sekali ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan satu kata yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah 'Gay'?

"Kami nggak sedang ngapa-ngapain kok Gaara, Tadi Naruto kesandung kabel ini terus jatuh" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan kabel stik gamenya yang memang berantakan.

"Dan aku bukan Gay, Gaara!" Sahut Naruto cepat.

"O" jawab Gaara singkat.

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa komentar apapun, atmosfer ruangan juga menjadi aneh. Mereka bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan atau dijelaskan, karena memang tidak ada.

"Ada yang mau main PS?" Sasuke buka suara.

"Nggak, makasih" jawab Gaara dan Naruto hampir bersamaan, hampir bersamaan pula Naruto dan Gaara melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku melihat Naruto sedang duduk di atas cabang pohon yang berdiri di halaman kos kami, aku pun menghampirinya dan tentu saja, ikut naik ke atas cabang yang lain. Aku mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bertengger, dan kuputuskan duduk di cabang yang berada di samping cabang yang diduduki Naruto. Beberapa menit di sini, aku merasa kehadiranku tak dianggap. Ia terus melihat ke arah lain. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, aku tidak tahu, tapi yang ku tahu, tatapan itu kosong. Dan aku paling benci melihatnya seperti ini.

"Hey, lo kenapa?" Akhirnya aku buka suara. Tapi jawaban yang kudapat darinya hanyalah helaan nafas panjang yang merupakan isyarat yang tidak kumengerti.

"Lo masih kepikiran mimpi lo itu?", tanyaku lagi, namun ia masih terdiam. Sekilas ia menatap mataku, sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya. Lagi. Dan lagi, beberapa menit diantara kami terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk pembicaraan ini. Aku bosan, aku memutuskan untuk turun, mungkin Naruto butuh waktu sendiri. Namun sa'at aku hendak turun, Naruto tiba-tiba memegang lenganku.

"Sas"

"Hn, gue mau turun kalo lo ga mau ngomong"

"Sorry"

"So?"

"Gue mau ngomong"

Aku kembali ke posisiku semula, ku tatap wajahnya dengan serius, aku dapat melihat kalo saat ini pikirannya sedang terganggu sekali.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Gue minta lo jawab jujur" Kenapa Naruto memintaku untuk 'jujur'? perasaanku jadi nggak enak. Namun aku menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa lo baik banget sama gue?", Deg! sesuai dugaanku dia akan tanya ini. Aku sendiri bingung harus jawab apa? Haruskah kukatakan semuanya? Nggak! Dia pasti akan pergi dariku.

"Menurut lo?"

"Jawab aja Sas!"

"Bentar, gue mau nanya, berapa taun lo jadi temen gue?"

"..."

"Lo tau kan kita jadi temen udah 6 taun, 6 taun! Dan Lo nggak tau alasan kenapa gue deket sama lo? Baik sama lo?"

"Sas" kata-kata Naruto menggantung.

"Emangnya lo pikir kenapa?"

"..."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada suara teriak-teriak dari dari bawah, ternyata ibu kost, Bu Kurenai. Hah sedikit lega karena aku bisa kabur dari pembicaraan ini.

"Sasuke! Kebiasan kamu! Beresin PS-mu itu sekarang!" Teriaknya sambil pegang sapu, pertanda siap gebukin aku.

"I-iya Bukur, eh Bu-Kur, Bu Rena" aduh keceplosan bilang bukur, dia ga suka di panggil bukur mintanya bu rena, heeeh~

"Dasar kurang ajar kamu! Cepet sono beresin! Tengkreng-tengkreng di pohon kaya monyet!

Aku langsung lompat kebawah ninggalin Naruto. Langsung menuju ruang TV buat beresin PS. Haaa~a~h Makasih Kami-sama dah nyelametin aku.

.

.

Senin | SMA Konoha 01

Tadi malam tak satupun kata terucap dari mulut Naruto maupun Aku. Tak ada yang berniat untuk menyambung pembicaraan pada siang kemarin. Namun pagi ini kami berdua masih bersikap seperti biasanya. Kami berangkat bersama, duduk sebangku dan berdampingan di barisan upacara, namun tak ada sepatah kata.

Kringgggg..

Bunyi bel istirahat telah berbunyi, para siswa dan guru mulai meninggalkan kelas masing-masing. Walau ada beberapa siswa yang lebih senang menikmati istirahatnya di kelas. Begitu juga kami. Aku dan Naruto.

Aku bangkit dari bangkuku setelah membereskan beberapa peralatan belajarku yang tercecer di meja.

"Naruto, Lo mau ke kantin?" tanya Ku

"..." Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan menggeleng sembari meletakkan kepalanya di meja beralaskan tangannya sendiri.

"Hn.. Ya udah" kataku dan aku langsung bergegas keluar, namun sebelum aku keluar dari pintu kelas tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilku

"Sas"

"Hn?"

"Sori"

"Buat apa?" Tanyaku sok bingung.

"Yang kemaren. Sekarang gue tau lo baik ke gue karena gue temen lo. Ya kan?" Ucapnya dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi aku bersyukur akhirnya dia ga nebak yang aneh-aneh, misalnya dia bilang "Itu semua karena Lo Gay dan loe suka sama gue?", ya ya ya itu emang benar, tapi aku rasa dia gak usah tau. Aku takut Naruto benci padaku.

"Hn", jawabku sambil tersenyum yang kubuat sangat tipis, ya, jaga imej seorang Uchiha. Lalu aku ngelonyor ke kantin.

.

.

Sore ini ada ekskul basket, tapi hari ini lapangan rame banget. Kayaknya jadwal anak kelas 2 dimasukin hari ini sekalian. Hueh~h jadi males mau turun ke lapangan. Apalagi fansgirlku disana semua, bisa habis jika aku turun. Itulah kenapa aku ga suka cewek, mereka itu bisanya teriak-teriak kaya kondektur, dan lagi mereka itu buas. Nah, baru aja dipikir mereka langsung lirik-lirik ke aku semua. Hiihh.. merinding. Aku akhirnya hanya duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan. Aku lihat Naruto turun bersama anak-anak lain, Hmm dia itu.. udah kuning, pake baju kuning, untung ga ada sungai (reader: apa hubungannya? sasuke: rahasia..#plakplak).

"Hoey Sasuke... main!" teriak Naruto padaku untuk menyuruhku turun lapangan.

"Nggak! Males gue" jawabku sambil teriak karena jarak kami jauh.

Aku menyamankan posisi dudukku, agar aku dapat leluasa memandang indahnya matahari kedua-ku itu. Ingatanku seolah kembali mengingat hari itu. Ketika Naruto bertanya padaku mengapa aku baik padanya, tapi sekarang semua telah kembali normal. Namun aku sendiri masih bingung, sebelum dia tanyakan hal ini padaku, dia bercerita bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia sering mimpi bercinta dengan laki-laki. Jangan-jangan...laki-laki di mimpinya itu adalah.. aku? Apa Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan padaku? Tapi kenapa dia ragu? Dan kenapa aku nggak bisa bilang yang sebenarnya. Arghh.. bodohnya aku.

Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan ini. Ini aneh. Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya diriku karena telah mencintaimu? Kau straight, tidak sepertiku. Aku sangat menginginkanmu, tapi aku tidak mau memaksamu untuk mengubah jalanmu, aku ingin kau melihatku dengan hatimu. Naruto, tsukidayo.

"hoey! Sas! Ngalamun ya lo?!" tiba-tiba sesorang menepuk punggungku dari belakang. Dari suaranya, aku kenal orang ini, dia Nara Shikamaru siswa yang katanya paling pinter di SMA ini. Menurutku sih wajar dia pinter, liat aja kepalanya yang kaya nanas gitu, itu pasti hasil dari berpikir keras. Tapi walaupun pinter, dia tipe orang mesum menurutku, playboy cap kuda nganga.

"heh! Shika, kenapa?"

"Hayo ketauan lo, Sas.. Liatin si rambut pirang itu ya..?" tanya nya dengan gaya sok detektif, tapi, Deg!hey! dia tahu aku lagi liatin Naruto! mampuslah aku.

"Hah!? eng-enggak kok, enggak" jawabku dengan gagap.

"Iya juga nggak apa-apa si? tapi itu artinya lo punya saingan banyak" tutur Shikamaru, dan aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa.

"Hah!?"

"Semua cowok di sini juga suka sama dia, gue juga"

"Hahh!?" apa? semua? Shikamaru gila kali ya terang-terangan gitu bilang kalo dia suka Naruto? dan What the Hell! semua cowok di sini kenapa jadi Gay semua?

"Kenapa lo kaget banget gitu si? Dia kan sekarang cewek paling cantik di sini. Wajar lah yang suka banyak" tutur Shika lagi sambil nunjuk nunjuk ke arah orang yang dia maksud. wait! cewek, Naruto kan cowok? Seketika aku langsung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru.

"O.." ternyata ada orang lain yang rambutnya pirang di sini, dan dia cewek.

"Kenapa 'O'?" tanya Shika bingung

"Nggak pa-pa, emm iya dia cantik", jawabku asal dan tetap datar.

Kulihat Shikamaru menatapku dengan tatapan penuh curiga, dan aku segera cari cara biar dia ga mikir kesitu. Namun tiba-tiba Ino, pacar Shikamaru datang. 'Hah selamat' ucapku dalam hati.

"Shika, makan yuk" ajak Ino pada Shikamaru, sedangkan aku pura-pura tak memperhatikan, yah memang tak memperhatikan.

"Oke, yuk. Loe ikut ga Sas?" tiba-tiba Shika menepuk bahuku.

"Eh, nggak makasih" ucapku datar.

Dan lagi kupandangi sikecil pirangku yang manisnya melebihi sirup strawbery. Aku rasa. Yah aku tak pernah minum sirup strawbery. Hah, sudahlah apapun lebih manis dia. Hey, apa ini! Teriakku dalam hati. Gadis yang tadi dibicarakan Shikamaru mendekati Naruto sepertinya ia tertarik dengan Naruto. Dasar ganjen. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia mengambil Naruto-ku. Lihat saja, akan ku pastikan Naruto hanya menjadi milikku, hanya aku.

.

.

Review please... :) (AK)


	2. Chapter 2

Terereng jreng-jreng *author stress mau pindahan kost* yosh curhat dikit ah, saya baru aja masuk kuliah semester 3. Perasaan makin kesono makin susah aja ya? Ada yang sejurusan sama saya gak? Teknik informasi komputer? Share dong ke saya tentang materinya, kalo perlu ajarin sekalian getoh :D terutama untuk RPL, sinyal digital, dan basis data. PM saya ya kalo mo bantuin ^^ arigatoh.

.

Hatsukoi © DL-Akevi (A.K)

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi / miring / Gaje / banyak typo / aneh /Author abal-abal OOC dll.

Rate : T

.

Balesan Review :

**To Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : iya TBC lupa ngasih TBC :D ini udah diupdate :)**

**To : hehehe, soalnya author lagi suka Sasu yang kalem :)**

**To ****Tia Hanasaki : iya cerita tapi gak nyebutin kalo dimimpinya itu si Sasuke.**

**To Guest ga login : ini udah diupdate**

**To Tsukihime Akari : makasih :* XD ini udah diupdate**

**To Uchy-san : bukan mesum nee, tapi ya mesum XDD**

**To ****Ika-chan Imut : Hmm, pasti ada pihak cowok lainnya *khukhukhu***

Yosh bales reviewnya udah.

Summary : Cerita berlanjut, ditengah kebingungannya Naruto akan jatidirinya dan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, Naruto justru mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga dari Author. Khuhuhu *ketawa nista* baca ya, jangan lupa REVIEW..

.

'Hari ini aku sengaja ikut-ikutan main basket dengan teman-teman, alasannya, biar aku dapat pulang lebih sore' aku membatin di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

'Atau tepatnya,' aku memberi jeda bagi otakku untuk berpikir.

'arrgh! kenapa kepalaku memanas memikirkan hal ini sih, oke, aku ngaku, aku tidak mau pulang bareng Sasuke. Kenapa? Jangan tanya kenapa, karena nggak tau kenapa aku jadi males atau, err risih kalau harus bareng dia' aku memegangi keningku yang berkedut karena perdebatan batinku sendiri.

'Ini gara-gara semua mimpi sialan itu. Dan ah! Lupakan! Yang penting sekarang aku bisa menghindar dari Sasuke untuk sementara. Untung dia sudah pulang duluan' Aku kembali fokus pada jalanan menuju kost ku, langkah-langkah ini semakin berat ketika ternyata aku sudah berada di depan gang tempat kostku. Dengan berat hati, aku akhirnya menuju kostku. Gak ada pilihan lain, sebenarnya aku bisa saja nginap di kostnya Sika, tapi Bapak kostnya galak dan mata duitan, mau nginep disuruh bayar per malem.

'Ah, sudahlah, ntar ke kamar Gaara aja' pikirku.

.

Cklek. Pintu kamar kami tidak terkunci, lalu aku masuk dan duduk dipinggiran kasur Sasuke yang berada di ranjang bawah. Sepertinya Sasuke masih mandi, karena aku mendengar suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Tumben dia mandi sesore ini, pikirku.

Sesaat kemudian, muncul sosok Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi yang sukses membuatku tercengang, dan aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan meraih buku entah apa itu yang ada di dekatku untuk pura-pura kubaca.

"Dari tadi Nar?" tanyanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Barusan" jawabku singkat.

"Hn" dia hanya bergumam. Dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut dan badannya.

Sesekali aku mencoba untuk melihat Sasuke dari ujung atas buku yang kupegang. Badan Sasuke keren juga, ini pertama kalinya aku lihat tubuhnya dengan jelas, biasanya dia kan ganti baju sekalian di kamar mandi, perasaan dia ga pernah ikut ekskul olahraga di sekolah, tapi tubuhnya proposional, dan padat, walaupun ga sixpack, eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan bodoh! Baka Naruto! Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat di balik buku yang sebenarnya tidak kubaca itu.

"Lo kenapa Nar? Kepala lo panas." tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depanku yang menyentuhkan tangannya kekeningku. Dingin, mungkin karena ia habis mandi. Ah masa bodoh, yang pasti aku kaget, dan aku langsung kikuk menatap Sasuke di jarak yang cukup dekat ini.

"ng, nggak kenapa-napa kok. A, anu, aku mau mandi" kataku gugup sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari keningku dan langsung menyambar handukku menuju kamar mandi. Sekilas ada tatapan aneh dari Sasuke, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

.

Aku berbohong pada Sasuke malam ini, aku mengatakan bahwa aku ada janji keluar dengan Kiba dan Shino jadi aku harus ke kost mereka. Sebenarnya alasanku hanya satu, menghindar. Ya Tuhan, aku bingung.

Aku menendang kerikil tak bersalah yang ada di trotoar tempatku berjalan.

.

Ctak!

"Aw, brengsek, siapa yang nglempar gue?!" seseorang pemuda dari sekawanan preman yang ada di daerah itu membentak setelah sebuah benda kecil keras mengenai kepalanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menelusuri arah benda itu berasal. Tepat beberapa meter di belakangnya, pemuda berambut pirang berdiri dengan kaki gemetar.

"Oh, jadi elu yang nglempar gue!" bentak lelaki itu kepada Naruto.

"Ma, ma, ma'af bang" jawab Naruto dengan ketakutan menatap lelaki preman dengan rambut orange dan banyak piercing pada tubuhnya itu.

"Apa hah! Bang? Emang gue abang lu apa!" bentaknya lagi dengan nada sinis, dan ia mulai mendekati Naruto bersama kawanannya yang berjumlah lima orang. Sepertinya ia adalah ketua kumpulan preman itu, dan yang lain adalah anak buahnya. Kelimanya laki-laki.

"Ma'af tuan, saya ta-tadi nggak sengaja" kata Naruto yang makin ketakutan karena dikepung para preman.

"Hmm, nggak sengaja ya?" pertanyaan retorik keluar dari mulut sang ketua.

"I-Iya, tuan. Be, beneran nggak sengaja" tambah Naruto dengan nada yang masih sangat ketakutan. Namun sang ketua agaknya tidak mendengarkan alasan Naruto, ia malah sibuk mengamati Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hmm, lu manis juga" kata sang ketua seraya memegang dagu Naruto. Dan Naruto langsung menghindari kontak itu dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sikat aja Hiko" kata salah satu anak buahnya dengan potongan rambut jabrik dan banyak bekas luka sayatan di mukanya yang bernama Kisame.

"Iya un, sikat!" pria berambut pirang panjang di sebelahnya yang bernama Deidara menambahi.

Sedangkan kedua anggota lainnya, pria dengan masker –Zabuza, dan pria berambut perak panjang berkucir –Hidan, tak berkomentar. Sang ketua yang dipanggil 'Hiko' atau nama lengkapnya Yahiko itu sejenak berpikir.

"Hm, oke, bawa ke markas." perintahnya. Lalu seorang anak buahnya yang bernama Kisame memegangi Naruto dan membekapnya. Menyeret Naruto ke dalam mobil Jip mereka yang mereka parkir di pinggir jalan.

Na'as bagi Naruto, ia mencoba berteriak dan memberontak, namun cengkraman tangan Kisame sangat kuat, terlebih, di jalan itu memang sangat sepi jadi tidak ada orang yang menolongnya. Akhirnya Naruto di bawa oleh sekawanan preman itu, dan ia tidak tau bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya. Ia hanya dapat menangis dan berteriak kecil dalam sumpalan kain di mulutnya, sedangkan para preman itu dengan senang hati mencolek-colek tubuhnya dan menertawakannya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju markas mereka.

.

Bruk.

Tubuh Naruto yang telah diikat dilemparkan begitu saja oleh Kisame ke tumpukan kardus-kardus bekas yang berada di markas mereka.

"Hm, malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang sayang~" kata Yahiko dengan nafsu dan menatap Naruti dengan tatapan lapar. Deidara dan kisame juga ikut-ikutan menatap lapar pada Naruto. Sedangkan Zabuza dan Hidan lebih memilih mendudukkan diri mereka di atas tumpukan kardus di sudut lain dan hanya melihat. Mereka tak mau bergabung, karena mereka bukan lelaki penyuka lelaki seperti ketiga patnernya itu.

Yahiko mendekati tubuh Naruto yang meringkuk ketakutan. Ia melepas kain yang membekap mulut Naruto.

"Jangan, tuan, saya mohon, jangan sakiti saya" rintih Naruto.

"Nggak sakit kok, ntar enak. Hahaha" balas Yahiko dengan tertawa nistanya. Diikuti deidara dan Kisame yang juga tertawa nista.

Dan mulailah ketiga orang homo itu merobek pakaian Naruto satu persatu. Dan suara-suara jeritan, tangis seorang calon korban pemerkosaan pun pecah di markas preman itu, membangunkan seseorang anggota preman lainnnya yang tertidur di ruang sebelah.

"Berisik banget si" orang itu membuka matanya dengan malas, beberapa helai rambut merahnya yang lusuh tak tersisir menghuni sedikit bagian keningnya. Mata merahnya semakin menegaskan ketidaksukaannya karena waktu tidurnya terganggu.

"Ada apa si" tanya pemuda dengan rambut merah itu kepada Zabuza.

"Tuh, mereka lagi makan malem, mau gabung ga lo Sasori?" kata Zabuza santai. Si pemuda dengan rambut merah yang dipanggil Sasori itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada hal yang dimaksud Zabuza tadi. Dari kejauhan Sasori mengamati korban kehomoan ketiga patnernya dengan teliti.

'kuning' satu kata itu terlintas di pikirannya. Lalu Sasori melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Matanya membulat memancarkan kemarahan ketika ia melihat siapa korban keganasan ketiga patnernya kali ini, Sasori mencengkeram kedua baju patnernya, kisame dan deidara dan melemparkannya kebelakang seperti melempar anjing liar, dan ia langsung memukul pipi Yahiko dengan tangan kanannya hingga Yahiko terpelanting membentur tembok.

"Sialan! Apa yang kalian lakukan hah!" bentak Sasori kepada ketiga patnernya yang setengah bingung itu, karena biasanya Sasori akan membiarkan mereka berbuat seperti ini.

"Bersenang-senang seperti biasa lah, kenapa?" jawab Yahiko dengan enteng, sudah lupa dengan pukulan Sasori pada pipinya, dan.

Plak.

Satu tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Yahiko, hadiah atas jawabannya barusan.

"Kalian tau dia siapa?" bentak Sasori lagi, ketiganya hanya berpandang-pandangan memasang ekspresi 'tidak tau lah, dan masa bodoh dia siapa?'.

"Dia juniorku bodoh!" sekali lagi Sasori membentak mereka, memekakan gendang telinga mereka.

Sasori berbalik menatap Naruto, Naruto tengah menangis sesenggukan dengan tangan terikat dibelakang dan tubuh yang setengah telanjang. Sasori menatap nafsu sesaat pada tubuh Naruto yang mulus tanpa cacat, dan bekas kissmark buatan anak buahnya di tubuh bagian atas Naruto, membuat Naruto terlihat sangat, sexy. Sasori segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menolak pikiran mesumnya, karena ia tahu kalau Naruto adalah juniornya dan lebih utamanya Naruto adalah adik dari sahabat baiknya, Kyubi. Jika Naruto bukan adik Kyubi, mungkin Sasori tidak akan semarah ini dengan ketiga patnernya.

Sasori adalah ketua yang sebenarnya dalam kawanan preman yang menjuluki kelompok mereka dengan nama 'AKATSUKI' namun dalam kesehariannya, Sasori jarang sekali terlibat 'beroperasi dengan kawanannya, karena disamping statusnya masih pelajar, ia juga malas dengan kegiatan rampok-merampok, atau siksa-menyiksa yang kerap dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Tapi dia juga bukan sebagai seorang penadah yang hanya berdiam diri menerima hasil. Sasori mendapatkan uangnya dengan bekerja sebagai hacker. Status premannya hanya sebagai posisi sekunder pekerjaanya dan untuk memiliki teman.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori lembut pada naruto, sambil melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Naruto. Namun naruto tak menjawab.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Tolong ma'afkan kelakuan anak buahku" kata Sasori lagi.

"Pakai ini, akan kuantar kau pulang" kata Sasori sesaat setelah melepas kaosnya. Dengan gemetar Naruto mengambil kaos yang disodorkan Sasori dan memakainya.

"Te-terima kasih" ucap naruto kemudian.

"Ayo" Sasori kemudian memegang tangan Naruto, membawanya menuju garasi mereka.

"Huuu,, dasar Sasori-sori, liat barang bagus langsung diembat sendiri" cerocos kisame sambil manyun-manyun setelah kepergian Sasori dan Naruto.

.

"Hey, rumahmu mana?" tanya Sasori pada Naruto.

"A-Aku kost tuan" jawab Naruto masih sedikit takut-takut.

"Jangan panggil aku 'tuan' panggil aku Sasori. Eh, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasori kemudian. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu nama anak itu, hanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Eh, iya Saso-ri" kata Naruto dengan agak canggung.

"Nah gitu kan lebih baik, oh ya kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, namamu siapa?" Sasori mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Namaku, Naruto" jawab Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hm, kau tidak tau siapa aku ya" tanya Sasori lagi. Ditanggapi dengan tatapan bingung dari Naruto dan kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau terlihat bingung begitu. Aku kakak kelasmu di sekolah kok. Aku sering melihatmu berlatih basket. Kau anggota tim basket di sekolah kita kan?" Naruto sedikit kaget, ia tak habis pikir kalo orang yang menyelamatkannya dari percobaan pemerkosaan atas dirinya itu adalah kakak kelasnya, dan Sasori tahu banyak tentangnya, sedangkan ia tak tahu apapun atas Sasori, terlebih ia bingung, kenapa si Sasori itu mesti jadi preman, ketua preman pula. Naruto hanya diam.

"Ini gang kostmu?" tanya Sasori memecah keheningan.

"Iya" Naruto langsung beranjak turun.

"mm, Saso-ri, terimakasih ya" lanjut Naruto.

Sasori hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

.

"Kukira lu nginep" ucap Sasuke sedikit bingung kepada naruto yang berekspresi aneh ketika membuka pintu kamar.

"Lu kenapa?" kata Sasuke, nadanya mulai khawatir dengan sikap Naruto yang diam saja. Sedangkan Naruto tetap diam, mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Sasuke dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke terlihat sangat khawatir, apalagi ketika dari kamar mandi yang berisik dengan gemuruh percikan air shower di sela-selanya terdengar suara sesenggukan seperti Naruto sedang menangis. Tapi kenapa naruto menangis, apa yang ia tangisi, dan apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia menangis? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Sasuke, ingin sekali ia mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto agar ia sedikit tenang.

.

Naruto akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan embun-embun yang masih menggantung di rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Air mukanya terlihat marah, takut, dan bingung bercampur jadi satu.

"Lu nangis tadi. Lu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto dengan memegang lengannya.

"Gue gak nangis" kata Naruto dengan nada lemah, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Sasuke. Ketika Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, Sasuke sekilas melihat ada bekas kemerahan pada leher Naruto. Dan Sasuke dengan sigap menarik kaos yang dipakai Naruto sehingga memperlihatkan bekas kemerahan itu lebih jelas di mata Sasuke. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apaan si lo!" Naruto membentak kesal pada kelakukan Sasuke, ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya, namun masih gagal.

"Siapa yang nglakuin ini ke elo" kata Sasuke datar namun di balik kedataran itu tersimpan amarah yang siap meledak.

"Ini gak ada urusannya sama elo Sas, lepasin gu-mphh!" Naruto yang mencoba berontak dipaksa harus membungkam mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menawan bibirnya.

"Sas-ke mpphft, lep-mmphh" tangan Sasuke yang bebas bebas meraih sebelah tangan Naruto dan menghempaskan naruto pada dinding kamar mereka, sambil terus mencumbu bibir Naruto. Penolakan sudah pasti didapat Sasuke, namun kemarahannya lebih besar, ia marah, orang yang sangat diinginkannya telah ditandai orang lain.

"hmmpph Hah..hah hah Sasuke lo gila!" Naruto membentak begitu saja ketika ia berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"iya gue gila Nar, gue gak mau lo disentuh sama orang lain, dan gue yakin orang itu laki-laki kan?. Dan itu berarti elo GAY " bentak Sasuke.

"Gue bukan GAY! Dan itu bukan urusan elo Sas!" jawab Naruto, sesaat keduanya saling berdiam diri, dan kemudian Sasuke membuka bibirnya, membuat Naruto tercengang tidak percaya.

"Gue suka, sama lo. Naruto" kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Apa" Naruto benar-benar tak mempercayai ini. Barusan dia hampir diperkosa sekelompok preman homo, dan sekarang, temannya, sahabatnya, mengaku telah menyukainya.

"Gue pingin elo lihat gue Nar, gue tahu lo gak pingin jadi gay, tapi tolong jujur sama perasaan lo" kata Sasuke setelahnya. Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Lo gila, lo sakit" umpat Naruto, dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke, namun tangan Sasuke kembali mencegahnya, kali ini lebih kuat dari yang tadi, hingga pergelangan tangan naruto terasa sedikit sakit.

"Sasuke, lepas!"

Bruk

Keduanya terjatuh pada alas karpet yang ada di kamar mereka, sedikit keberuntungan bagi mereka, karena tiap kamar di kost itu kedap suara, jadi keributan tadi kemungkinannya kecil untuk di dengar orang lain.

Sasuke jatuh di atas tubuh naruto. Ia mencengkeram kedua tangan Naruto kuat-kuat. Sasuke menatap kedua saphire itu dalam-dalam berharap mendapatkan secercah harapan yang akan di berikan naruto atas perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto"

.

Tubercolusis.. eh To be Continued.. udah malem, author harus bobo ^^v (nulisnya pas jam malem si) jangan lupa

...REVIEW...


End file.
